You Set Me Free
by royal destiny
Summary: Story orginally written five years ago. I revised it just for you guys. It is about love and the things that can and or do happen. Please read and review! MTOC


Disclamier: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ You Set Me Free_.

Song:_ You Set Me Free_ by Michelle Branch

song "talking" -thoughts- diary

You Set Me Free

**Can't you see?**

**There's a feeling**

**That's come over me**

**Close my eyes**

**You're the only one**

**That leaves me**

**Completely breathless **

Here I sit at my window waiting for my ride to school. I don't know if he loves me because I can't see through his feelings.

This is what I wrote in my diary that day before school. That was one year and four months ago. I guess I could tell you what happened.

It was like any other day, the sun was shining and bright blue sky as far as you could see. I was daydreaming when I heard my mom knocking on my door. "Alexi you need to go to school. Your ride is here. Are you in there?"

"Of course mom. I will see you later."

"Just be home at sunset."

"Fine."

I never was, usually I was just a minute late. I would get in so much trouble. I just didn't care. I'm 17 and graduating in a month so I should get to stay out, but my poor mother worries too much.

My father, well more like my mother, had left. Of course I was left behind but that all changed because I ran away from my father. They both had custody over me so when I got to my mother she terminated his. My father hated my mother and me. I couldn't think of a time when he liked either of us.

"What is up with you today? You are acting all strange."

"Sorry. It is just that I ran off a year ago today and I am really scared."

"Don't worry about it. He won't take you because you'll put up a fight."

"Yeah your right."

Maybe she was right but I was still scared. Emily is my best friend and twin sister to my crush.

"Emily why wasn't your brother driving us today?"

"Because he is sick and in deep trouble."

"What did he do?"

"Besides from the fact of breaking a window, running away, and practically destroying everything. I think you can see."

"Oh."

"My mom is all pissed off and my father is well worried about her."

"Wow!"

"I know."

The rest of the ride to school was silent. I knew that Emily wouldn't take me back home after school. So I was going to take the bus. That was until I had a wonderful idea. Emily might be my best friend, but she always hangs out around her boyfriend. It wasn't like I cared or anything.

"Alexi what are you doing here? I thought your mom would have kept you home."

"And I could ask you the same question? So what made you so pissed?" That is Emily's cute tall brother and he wasn't in that great of a mood.

"Oh nothing really. See there is this other guy. I mean he looks exactly like me, except he has long hair. We got in a fight and I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. Listen, do you think that you could take me home before sunset?"

"I'm not sure. See I have a date and well it is really important."

"Ok. Just tell you mom that I won't be coming over then."

"The other me could give you a ride. Besides, Alexi, I don't have to leave until 4:30 so you can stay there."

"Thanks." Somehow my heart didn't break into a million tiny pieces. I was sure that it would. So I guess I didn't have any feelings for him. How weird was that?

I waited for that day to be over. Finally it was. I grabbed my stuff and went to his car. I got about half way there he drove off. Emily was gone too and so was the bus. I had to walk over to their house, and that was far away. I started walking and got a thousand feet away from school before it started raining. So I decided to keep going. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I was walking and all of the sudden it started to pour. I was so cold until I felt a jacket on me.

"What do you think you ar-" Just then I turned around to see that he was right. "Sorry I should look around before I talk. I'm Alexi and I already know who you are. You're Trunks."

"Then let me take you home because you are all cold. Do you live around here?"

"No actually I don't. I live about an hour from here. But that is if you drive really slow."

"I could have you home in a minute."

"Really?" Had I known what I was getting myself into, I never would have agreed. My heart was telling me to go with him. This is going to sound weird, but I was falling in love with him. "Ok. I will go with you."

"Great!" He picked me up and levitated into the air. "Now close your eyes. I don't want to scare you."

I did of course. His hair went from lavender to blonde with a flash. I didn't really know what was happening. So I opened my eyes. "What happened to your hair?"

"Nothing. I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed?"

"You did and I just didn't listen." He got to my house and decided that he was going to leave. "Why don't you stay until the rain stops? My mom won't care and she doesn't even get home until six."

"I guess I could. If it makes you feel better."

"It does. Help yourself to whatever. I will be back." I ran up the stairs and changed clothes. When I went back down the stairs he was eating everything.

"Hey save some of that. I need that for later."

"Sorry. I got carried away. Listen there is going to be this huge party for Emily and whoever else. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date and possibly my girlfriend."

"Of course. I mean yes."

"Awesome." He made the first move and kissed me. Trust me I was so happy and everything felt so right. I felt like I knew him forever. So I didn't move, from his arms.

**_No need to wonder why_**

_**Sometimes a gift like this**_

_**You can't deny **_

"Trunks?"

"What is wrong?"

"We're moving too fast. When do you start back at school?"

"Tomorrow. And I will be here to pick you up."

"Be here around 6:30." I forgot that he could fly. "I mean around 7:30."

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow." He kissed me and left. I didn't notice that my mother was standing right outside the front door.

"Alexi you have him!" My mother excitedly said. "I could of sworn that he had short hair."

"Mom he does, but that is," I couldn't think of what to say, "his cousin." I was completely lying and I could tell that she already knew who he was.

"Don't bother explaining I already know. At least you have done better then me."

"Mom. I really love him." I didn't know that she hadn't noticed my clothes. I certainly couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Alexi what happened to the clothes that you wore to school this morning?"

"In my room on the heater. I had to walk to Emily's because her dumb ass brother and her left. Plus the buses had left by the time that I noticed. So he brought me back here and we talked."

"I don't believe you at all. Alexi your room now!"

"I hate you!" I ran upstairs and slammed my door. I didn't know why I said that because I didn't mean it. As soon as I got to my room, I cried myself to sleep.

The next thing I knew was my mom waking me up in the morning for school. "Alexi are you ready for school?"

"Oh crap! I overslept. Tell him I'll be down in ten minutes."

"All right." She went downstairs. "She overslept and she is getting ready."

"Great!" Trunks felt bad that I was hurrying for nothing.

"Hi sweetie. Did you know that it is only 7:15?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Good. Now look I have to talk to my mom. I will be right back." So my mom and I went upstairs.

"Mom I'm sorry about last night. I told you the truth."

"I know that. I'm sorry I doubted you. Have fun today. Just be home at..."

"I know by sunset."

"By 11:30 tonight. I trust you and him." She said.

"Thanks mom." I said as I hugged her. I couldn't believe that she said that, but I wasn't going to complain. So I left with Trunks.

_**Cause I wanted to fly**_

_**So you gave me your wings**_

_**And time held its breath**_

_**So I could see, yeah**_

_**And you set me free **_

He flew me to school that day, but stopped a block away from school.

"I will help you and make up a story to tell everyone." I said.

"I know. It is just that people are different here."

"These people are dumb. At least most of them are." I knew that Trunks wasn't.

"Ok." He got all of the things that he needed.

That day went by really fast. I knew that those days would. After school, Trunks took me to the mall. I guess he didn't want to go home. I really didn't care at all. See I felt safe when I was around him and since I didn't have to be home for awhile this was perfect. Then I noticed that there was a big bruise on his arm.

"Trunks how did you get that?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do." I knew that he was lying, but I decided to go with it.

"Ok. I got it from..."

"Emily's brother?" I asked. I was really worried.

"No, her father." Trunks whispered.

"Is that why you brought my here?" I knew that he felt bad about telling me. Even though I was a family friend, I didnt know much about them.

"That is part of it. But I thought that last night I hurt you."

"No you didn't. It is just that you would be my first actual boyfriend. So if I seemed scared I am sorry."

"Oh good. I knew that you weren't mad, but I wasn't sure if you were hurt."

"Good." Trust me I really wanted to kiss him, but not with so many people around. "Trunks you want something to eat?"

"Of course." He went to Taco Bell and I couldn"t tell him that I hated it. So I ate it. "I should probably tell you about me."

"Ok. Go right ahead."

"I was here about when you were a baby. See I am from another time line and time moves differently there. My mother made me promise that if she dies that I would come back her. As you can see she did. Seeing androids and fighting them, I promised her that. I have defeated them in my time, even though they had fun trying to kill me."

"Ok. Just stop." I blurted out.

"Why?"

"You're scaring me."

"I haven't even finished my story, yet." Trunks said.

"Just stop it. I am really scared."

"Ok. I'll take you home."

"Good." He picked me up and started flying me home. That was before I kissed him.

"What was that for?" Trunks asked. He was totally confused on why I had just done that.

"Because I love you." I confidently said.

"So are you still scared?"

"A little, but I will be ok."

"Good." He kissed me again. "Do you want to go over to my house to watch the sunset?

**_There's a will_**

**_There's a way_**

_**Sometimes words**_

**_Just can't explain_**

_**This is real**_

**_I'm afraid _**

"Yes." He turned around and flew quickly there.

"Come on upstairs with me. I got a great room with a balcony."

"Ok." I followed him up the stairs and then we went onto the balcony. "Trunks?"

"What?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I really love you." I turned around in his hold and looked at him.

"I love you too."

He pushed me over on the ground and started kissing me again. We completely missed the sunset. He was strong and I could feel my body being crushed. All of the sudden he picked me up and laid me on his bed.

When I woke up it was 6:30 in the morning and all of the clothes that we had on yesterday were scattered on the floor.

"Oh crap. What the hell did I do!"

"Hi Alexi. How are you?"

"I'm fine but..." I said as I trailed off.

"What did we do?" He asked.

"Duh! My mother is going to kill me. And possibly even you." He put his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry about it. You will be ok."

"How will I be?" He tried to hug me and I jumped away. "Don't touch me."

"Alexi I am so sorry. Trust me I wouldn't have done anything if you would have told me not too."

I took all of my clothes and got dressed. I ran out of the door as fast as I could. I could just imagine what my mom was going to say.

I got home and my mom wasn't home. I was lucky. I went upstairs and changed. I was just about to leave when my mom came in.

"Where were you last night?"

"Around." Then I started to cry.

"I will call the school and tell them you won't be there." My mom said. She didn't even bother to ask what was wrong. Although I had this funny feeling that she knew.

"Mommy can I tell you something?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Of course honey."

"I spent the night with Trunks and you can just imagine what we did. Believe me I didn't realize what happened until it was too late."

"Alexi it will be ok. Just trust me."

"Mommy that was the same thing that he told me." I was still crying and so I went upstairs to my room and went to bed.

My mom watched me walk up the stairs. She was just about to follow me up when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi is Alexi ready to go?" Trunks asked.

"Sorry. She isn't going today Trunks."

"Look I am sorry for what I did. I thought that was what she wanted as much as me."

"She isn't going today."

"Ok. I will come back and see her later."

"All right."

"Bye." He was so scared that he had just lost the one he loved so much.

**_I guess this time_**

_**There's just**_

_**No hiding, fighting**_

_**You make me restless**_

_**You're in my heart**_

_**The only light that shines**_

_**There in the dark **_

That day seemed to go by really slow for him and really fast for her. But the day was finally over and he went to get me presents. Then he flew them to me.

He knocked on the door and I opened it. "Baby can I come in?"

"I don't see why not." That is when he popped out roses and a teddy bear from behind his back. "What are those for?"

"That is my apology. I am sorry. I shouldn't have pus-" I kissed him. "I thought that you were mad?"

"I was this morning and maybe I still am. But I don't care, not anymore. I love you."

"Should I finish my story?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I am a saiyan, heir to the throne. That is how I was able to rid my world of the androids. So Emily, her brother, and her father are all like me."

"No way! That is so scary."

"I know. But that was it and now you are a part of that story too." He finally jumped in for another kiss and this time all I did was let him. I knew that I shouldn't but oh well. My mom would just have to deal. He ran his hand up the back of my shirt.

The next thing that we knew it was 5:30 in the morning and he got up. He was about to leave when I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"You aren't leaving today. Forget about school and everything else. Just stay here with me."

"I was only going downstairs to get some food. I am starving."

"There is candy in the drawer."

"Cool." I laid my head on his chest. About five minutes later I fell asleep.

It was about seven hours later my mom opened my door and saw us laying there. My mom closed my door quickly and called the school to tell them that we wouldn't be there. Then my mom, which I thought was overprotected, was making him lunch and woke him up.

"Sweetie where are you going?" I sleepily asked.

"Downstairs. I think your mom made lunch."

"Yeah. Wait for me!" So I got up and we got dressed. Then we walked downstairs holding hands.

"Good morning sleepy heads. Don't worry Trunks, I called school so you aren't going to be there."

"Thank you." He politely said.

"Your welcome. Alexi I have to go away for the weekend."

"Then why are you leaving on a Wednesday instead of a Friday?"

"Because Alexi you can have more time with him."

"Thank you mommy." I gave her a big hug.

"I have to go. I will see you Sunday night."

"Bye mom, love you."

"Bye."

Trunks ate everything. "Baby what happens if Emily's father finds out?"

"Nothing. All you have to tell him is that you fell asleep here."

_**Cause I wanted to fly**_

_**So you gave me your wings**_

_**And time held its breath**_

_**So I could see, yeah**_

_**And you set me free **_

So there was four hours that had passed after my mom left. Then there was a very hard knock on the door.

"Alexi I know he is in there. You can't hide him. Emily noticed he wasn't there. Did you think that nobody would notice? You are an idiot."

So Trunks got up and answered the door, even though he didn't want too. Especially since he liked having me lay on him.

"Fine. I'm here. I have been here all day. And I'm not leaving." Trunks stated.

"Don't fight me brat." Emily's father said.

"Now stop it. Where is Emily?" I asked. I knew that her father had no idea what she was like when he wasn't around. Since she got Trunks in trouble, so then why not get her in the same trouble.

"At home. Why do you want to know Alexi?"

"I know a lot of stuff about her that you would think your precious daughter wouldn't do. Besides he is old enough."

"I'm the same age as you!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Shut up if you want to win this." I stated.

"Look you are coming with me." Emily's father said.

"Go sweetie. I will be waiting for you to come back." I said.

"All right. I will pick you up tomorrow morning." Trunks said. He didn't want to leave me.

"Wait, this is my key to the house. I have another one. Come early tomorrow morning."

"Ok." He kissed me and left. I couldn't believe it.

"Why would she do that? I thought that she was my friend. Oh well."

I fixed myself dinner and I ate it. Actually I didn't because I burned it. So I ate cereal and then fell asleep on the couch. I awoke to the sound of my door opening and it was Trunks. I ran over and threw my arms around him, and then I kissed him.

"Baby I have only been gone for three hours." He stated trying so hard not to laugh.

"I knew but I so scared." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Trunks carried me up to my room.

The next morning my alarm clock went off and I rolled over to stop it. I noticed that Trunks was gone. So I decided to get up and take a shower when he walked out.

"Hi sleepy. Are you going in there?" He asked me.

"Duh!"

-He looks so good. I never bothered to actually see how handsome he is. Especially with the towel around his waist and every single muscle showing and along with almost everything else-

"Go in." I wondered why he kept looking at me and then it hit me, it was the same reason I was looking at him.

-Holy crap! She looks so hot in that little sheet she found. I can't believe how many curves she has. I wish that she would just kiss me so that I can take that off of her.-

"Ok." I went into the bathroom. About ten minutes later I came back out and I got ready.

"What are we doing after school today?"

"Maybe what we did yesterday."

"Good." He kissed me. Then he picked me up and he flew us to school.

"Alexi!" Emily yelled.

I knew that voice. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to talk to her, but I turned around and said, "Emily what do you want?"

"What are you doing with him? Why did he spend the night with you?"

"Well Emily, the same thing you do with your boyfriend."

"Wait until I tell my father!"

"Go ahead Emily. I don't care." Trunks said. I had no clue that he was even behind me.

"Trunks you should."

"Alexi don't worry. They can't tear us apart." I knew that they could. I was scared but only a little.

**_When I was alone_**

_**You came around**_

_**When I was down**_

_**You pulled me through**_

_**And there's nothing that **_

_**I wouldn't do for you **_

The rest of that month went by fast and there was a bit of a surprise too. I didn't know how to tell him because I knew that he would hate me. Prom was tonight and I had already graduated. I knew that tonight was the night to tell him. I got ready for Prom and he picked me up. I didn't know when the graduation party was and I didn't care.

We were at Prom for about an hour before Trunks asked me what was wrong. So I decided to use this as my chance. "Trunks I am..." I didn't want to say it in front of Emily and everyone.

"That you're going to have my baby!" Trunks exclaimed.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Remember when I told you that they couldn't tear us apart?"

"Yeah and I didn't see you for rest of that month."

"I know. I was so scared that if I told you that you would leave me. So I left to do some thinking."

"Sweetie you should have told me. I didn't find out until this morning. I was so scared that you would hate me, but I was wrong."

"You shouldn't have been scared. Either way I would have stayed with you. It was the baby's ki level. Yours and the baby's."

"Is that something you picked up on?"

"Duh!" He gave me a big hug and I wasn't one for moving out of it. "Come on this place is so boring. Let's go somewhere fun."

"Trunks I love you." I stated. I knew that he knew, but I needed to tell him that.

"Me too." Just then he got down on one knee and proposed. "Alexi I really love you. You were the first one that was nice to me. I have known you a month but I feel like I have known you forever. So will you make me the happiness man in the world?"

"Yes."

I couldn't believe it. I wore a light blue dress and tonight was perfect. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. We walked outside, he picked me up and flew me back to his house. He landed on the balcony since that was like his door. I didn't know if this was right. But what did I have to worry about because I was now his forever. I had missed him so much that I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He picked me up and unzipped my dress. It only took seconds to get everything off and that night was the best. So far anyway because the night of the wedding everything would be so much better, not that anything was ever bad.

I woke up with his arm around me and I was so happy. All of the sudden his door flew open and his grip tighten around my waist.

"Trunks! Where is she? I saw her." Emily's father said.

"Who?" Trunks asked.

"Emily!"

"Why would I have her in here? That was Alexi I was with."

"Hi." I said.

"What are you doing here Alexi?" He was pissed because he wanted me badly and I wasn't like that, especially with him being Trunks's father in the future. In fact I never bothered to noticed the way he takes everything so seriously.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Now get out!" Trunks said.

"All right, Trunks." Emily's father said.

We watched Emily's father leave the room. I could tell that Trunks was upset, but it was mostly that he was terrified for me.

"Sweetie let go." I said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it."

"That is ok." He kissed me and we didn't get up until two in the afternoon. We found out that the party was tonight and so I had to go home.

When I got back to his house, the party had started and he wasn't anywhere. So I didn't worry about it, so I went upstairs and he was sitting out on his balcony.

"Trunks what is wrong?" Then I saw that he had been shot and I screamed.

Emily drove me home. I knew that he was dead. "Thank you Emily."

"You're welcome. My mom will call if there is any change..."

"Or if he dies?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Ok." I whispered.

"Now get some sleep."

"I will try. Bye."

"Bye."

I went in my house and ran upstairs. I wasn't about to raise this baby on my own. I was going to have to tell my mother. But I didn't feel like it. I went into my room and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I ran into to the bathroom and I knew I was pregnant. I had morning sickness. I hadn't realized that Bulma was downstairs.

"Mom I have to tell you something." I said.

"Just wait until our guest leaves."

"Oh." My heart had sunk into my chest and broke onto a million tiny different pieces.

"Alexi I have some bad news." Bulma said.

"What is it?" I asked while trying to desperately to hold back tears.

"He died last night in the hospital. He told me to tell you that he did love you and to take care of the baby."

"What baby, Alexia?" My mom asked.

"Mom that was what I was going to tell you."

"Trunks had planned on taking you back with him but you can't now."

"Somehow I knew that I shouldn't have left him. I knew it. He had told me to leave and that he would be fine." I ran upstairs to my room, slammed my door and cried. I couldn't raise this baby on my own, but I decided that I was going to do it for him.

_**Cause I wanted to fly**_

_**So you gave your wings**_

_**And time held its breath**_

_**So I could see, yeah**_

_**And you set me free **_

I was so sad and I knew that I had to be happy. I gave birth to twins and their names are Trunks Vegeta Briefs and Melody Alexia Briefs. I named Trunks after his father of course and Melody got my actual name as her middle name. I had to give them his last name. Only because they were his and he was gone. I knew that he would have loved their names. At least I still had my mom and I was now a mother. I loved my twins to death and I only hope that one day they can meet their dad. Now I needed his help and he was gone. I just hope he comes home, even though I know that will never happen.

But that is what the entry in my diary was. So as I sit here pouring through this very old diary, I start to cry. I hadn't realized how much I miss him. As long as he is happy and not fighting anymore, I can be happy too.


End file.
